Savannah "Savi" Davis
Savannah Davis is a fictional character on the U.S. television show Mistresses ''(2013- ). She is the sister of Jossyln Carver and the best friends name April Malloy and Karen Kim. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Basic Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Relatives | } } |- ! Relationships | } } |} Season 1 Ep01: 'Pilot' Savannah Davis is an independent career-minded woman. She and her husband Harry Davis start out the season working out ways to spice up their sex life and have a baby. Six weeks later, Savi must attend the funeral for the founder of her law firm, Thomas Grey. She gets a ride from her flirtatious coworker, Dominic Taylor. At the funeral, she runs into friend Karen Kim, asking her where she has been, as she hasn't heard from her in weeks. Savi still can't seem to get pregnant, so she and Harry decide to go to a fertility doctor. There, they discover that Harry is the problem. This causes tension in the relationship and they begin to fight more. Later, Savi goes to her friend April Malloy's house for her daughter Lucy's birthday party. There, Savi, Karen, April and Savi's sister Josslyn Carver tell stories of their lives. April tells everyone how she thinks that she's getting "ghost calls" from her head husband, as someone keeps calling her and not saying anything before hanging up quickly after. The girls finally convince April that she needs to start dating again. She accepts a date from the father of one of Lucy's friends. Right before the date, however, April gets another call. Savi helps April trace the calls down to a hotel room. When they go there, a woman answers the door and says that her son has been calling and hanging up as a prank and apologizes. Later that evening, the woman and her son come back to April's house to tell her than she and April's husband were in love and that she was pregnant when he died. After another fight with Harry, Savi goes to her office. She vents to Dominic about her marital issues, which leads to them sleeping together. Ep02: 'The Morning After' The following day, Savi realizes what she did and immediately regrets it, telling him and all of her friends that it was a mistake and that it would never happen again. Savi wants to tell Harry but Karen tells her to wait. When April is venting to Savi about her husband and his secrets, she blurts out that she cheated on Harry the night before. April immediately gets angry with her. Josslyn, who is now living in Savi's pool house, tells Harry that they need to get over whatever they're fighting about and apologize. Harry goes to Savi's office to make an effort in repairing things. Savi feels guilty when Dominic comes in the room and makes everything awkward. Savi plans on telling Harry about the night before, but backs out at the last second, telling him, instead, that she isn't ready to have a baby. Harry agrees to wait for her to be ready. Ep03: 'Breaking and Entering' Savi and Harry are resting in bed, obviously having just finished with a sexual rendezvous, happily in love. Savi goes to her office and runs into Dominic who immediately begins briefing her on a case. She is obviously flustered and quickly gets rid of him. She goes to lunch with Karen, talking about how April is completely ignoring her. Later that night, she is studying divorce files with Dominic and snaps when she believes he is intentionally flirting with her. When we come back to Savi, she and Dom are passionately kissing on the table when Harry walks in and sees them. Seconds later, Savi wakes up and realizes that it was just a dream. The next morning, Savi goes into the bathroom where Harry is showering and tells him that she's booked a second honeymoon vacation for the two of them, which he says he can't afford to take. When Savi gets to work, she sees her boss and tells him that she thinks that Dominic can handle what they were doing by himself and he agrees. Savi is at work, calling April to try to talk to her and leaving her a message, when Karen walks in to talk to her about Tom. When Savi gets home, Harry is on his way out the door to work. Before he leaves, he tells her that he left a present for her on their bed. Seconds later, the doorbell rings. Savi opens the door to find Dominic there. He tells her that she got him kicked off the case they were working on before angrily walking away. Later, April shows up at Savi's house. Savi tells April that it's okay if she doesn't forgive her and that she doesn't even forgive herself. April tells her that she has nothing to forgive her for because Paul is the one that cheated on her. Savi starts to sob and April tells her that she needs to give Harry all of her love and never tell him about what happened. Later that night, Savi is sitting in the bathroom while Harry is sleeping. She goes over to the sink and picks up a pregnancy test, which is revealed to be positive. Ep04: 'A Kiss Is Just a Kiss?''' Savi goes to her gynecologist and she confirms that she is pregnant. At April's store, she tells Her friends April and Karen and her sister Joss that she is pregnant. They tell her that it is possible that the baby is Harry's, not Dominic's, but Savi isn't so sure. Back at work, Savi literally runs into Dominic as she comes off the elevator. She knocks his papers out of his hands and helps pick them up, but he is still very cold to her. In her office, she helps April with some legal advice after Miranda asks for child support from her. She looks at the paternity results that Miranda gave April and gets an idea. Later, Savi blows off a day in court, telling Dominic to take over. She goes to a different gynecologist, to ask him about paternity tests. He tells her that all they need is DNA from her and potential fathers and she could have results in a few weeks, though the test is really expensive and not covered by insurance. Back at work, she is kicked off the case by her boss and Dominic replaces her. He thanks her for making a fake excuse to get him back on the case. She gets angry and tells him that she didn't do it for him and that she doesn't want to be around him anymore. The next morning, Savi walks into the bathroom where Harry is shaving. She asks him if he'll love her forever because she knows how much she loves him. After she leaves, she takes his razor and puts it in a plastic bag. Category:Major Characters Category:Females